


Georgi Popovich Week

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Additional tags per chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: A collection of fics written for Georgi Popovich Week.Day 1 - Family & FriendsDay 2 - LookDay 3 - LovelifeDay 4 - ArtDay 5 - Dreams - postedhere.Day 6 - MusicDay 7 - Fairy TaleTagged by chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgi wants Anya to come back. It's not just about his own heartbreak, though.
> 
> Tags: Accidental pregnancy, post-partum depression, heartbreak, Yuri is a little shit, but he doesn't mean it

They didn’t get it. No one got it. They told him to get over Anya. Forget her.

Viktor, Georgi could understand. Viktor was so self-absorbed and airheaded he could easily see how Viktor had either never known or forgotten. For that matter, Viktor forgot everything… and he seemed to be forgetting even the few exceptions to the rule now that his brain had been completely destroyed by a Japanese skater grinding on him in his underwear. Georgi hadn’t been at the banquet, but he’d heard enough from Mila and Yuri to have a pretty good idea what happened.

Yuri, well, Yuri was fifteen. Yuri was every bit as self-absorbed as Viktor and probably hadn’t been paying any attention anyway. Georgi hadn’t paid much attention to what the older skaters were doing when he was a teenager.

Mila… maybe she could get away with the teenager excuse too. Maybe. Less likely, because she was always all over gossip and rumors and there’s no way she missed it.

But Yakov? What was Yakov’s excuse? Projection over his drama with Lilia? Georgi needed to get over Anya and move on so that Yakov could convince himself he could do the same with Lilia? Even so, the situations weren’t parallel.

Yakov didn’t have to look into his ex’s eyes every time he held his baby girl. Svetlana was a near-perfect copy of Anya, and it wasn’t just for his sake that he wanted Anya to come back. Sveta deserved to have her mother in her life.

Georgi probably should have seen the warning signs when Anya told him she was pregnant. She’d kept it secret as long as she could, so that she could skate in Worlds. She’d told him on the flight home. Georgi had apologized – it would mean Anya would have to miss a season of skating. She was due in early October, which wasn’t likely to give her and her partner long enough to get routines together in time for Nationals. If her partner wasn’t willing to take the season off, or she couldn’t find a new partner when it was time to come back, her career could be over. All because Georgi hadn’t stopped to find a condom.

He’d immediately asked her to marry him. If they were going to have a kid together, it was only right. Anya had said no. Georgi didn’t think too much about that then, figuring she had her reasons. Looking back, he should have tried harder, done something more to convince her. Then he could hear his baby girl say Mama as she learned to talk.

He’d asked Anya to come live with him while she was pregnant, so that he could take care of her and their baby. She’d agreed to that, so Georgi let the marriage go. Anya had promised that their baby would carry Georgievich and Popovich regardless, and let Georgi go nuts with planning for the baby and choosing a first name. He hadn’t thought anything of it, even when Anya seemed to take little interest in the baby after it was born. He’d heard his sister Valera talk about post-partum depression and how hard she’d had it trying to connect with her first baby, and with Anya already struggling with not being able to skate, it made sense.

Georgi was at Worlds when Svetulya turned six months old. He called home the second he could find a chance, and to his surprise, Valera answered. “Anya’s at the rink. She wants to be ready to go the second everyone’s back.”

Once again, Georgi had misinterpreted. He’d thought it was a good thing. Getting back to skating would help Anya. Therefore, when he got home, he was completely blindsided by what he found. Valera was there with Sveta, and there was a note on the bedroom door. A note saying Anya was gone and not coming back. She’d met another man, she was in love, don’t come after her, just let go. Sveta was all Georgi’s. Anya would pay the child support, but wanted nothing to do with the baby.

The baby his rinkmates seem to have forgotten all about. He got the chance to test that theory one day in July, after a call from Valera. “Yakov, I need to leave early. Sveta’s ill, and Valera doesn’t want her kids to get sick too.”

Yuri came to a quick stop beside him. “Who the fuck is Sveta? New girlfriend? Finally moved on from the bitch?”

Mila deliberately crashed into Yuri, knocking him to the ice. “Sveta’s his daughter. Don’t be an ass. I hope she gets better soon, Georgi.”

Yakov’s face, which had gone a deep red with Yuri’s crack, cooled off. “Go on. Text me if she’s not better enough for you to come in tomorrow.” Georgi skated off to the dulcet tones of Yakov reaming Mila out for her attack on Yuri and Yuri for his asshole comment, and Yuri’s demands to know since fucking when Georgi had a fucking daughter.

Sveta was sick, but not too badly. Georgi decided to go ahead and take the next day off anyway, he could afford the time off, and better safe than sorry.

When he went back, Mila caught him as he was lacing up his skates. “Hey, I’m sorry.”

“You’re not responsible for Plisetsky’s mouth or manners.”

“Oh, I know that. I am responsible for mine.” Mila sat down next to him. “I’m not wrong. Anya’s not going to change her mind and come back, and you do need to move on. But I didn’t need to be so rude about it. I never thought about her leaving Sveta, too. I get why you’re trying so hard, now. It’s just… not gonna work.”

“I have to try. Sveta’s her daughter. I appreciate your apology, though. Thank you.”


	2. Day 2 - Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marina loves figure skating. What she loves most about it is the drama, the art, the passion. Is it any surprise that her favorite skater is Georgi Popovich?
> 
> Tags: OC, fan perspective on Georgi, Mysterious Blonde Girl, pre-Georgi/MBG romance, Turns Out Once You Get Him Off The Ice Georgi Is Surprisingly Normal

Marina was a figure skating junkie. She could not get enough skating. Any time she could afford to go to a competition, she did, and she arranged her work schedule around watching. The advantages of being an author – she could sleep all day, write in the evening, and watch figure skating at 3 am when that’s when time zones dictated it fell.

Like her friends, she had her favorites. Everyone loved Viktor Nikiforov. Most of Marina’s friends drooled over the up-and-comer Yuri Plisetsky.

Marina, though, liked the overlooked skater of the Russian team. She loved Georgi Popovich. His programs might not have the technical brilliance of Viktor, but his interpretation was always perfect. He made her feel whatever he was performing. His dramatic costumes appealed to her, too. Her friends said he went overboard with the makeup and laughed at him, but Marina had collected everything she could find about him. When he wasn’t in costume, he looked perfectly normal.

The Cup of China gave her shivers. Georgi’s short program was terrifying, but it was mesmerizing at the same time. She couldn’t look away. When she got online to talk with friends in other time zones, all anyone wanted to talk about was Yuuri Katsuki or Christophe Giacometti. Which, okay, yes, their programs were incredibly sexy and if Georgi hadn’t been there Marina probably would be right there with them, but didn’t anyone want to talk about Georgi’s masterpiece?

After the free skate, it was a little different. Even she couldn’t talk about anything but the Katsuki-Nikiforov Kiss-Hug Discourse. Georgi’s program had been beautiful, and did absolutely nothing to help her massive crush on him, but… this was a once-in-a-lifetime event. Coaches just didn’t go around tackling their skaters to the ice in what very much looked like a kiss. She was very disappointed when he finished third in the Trophee de France – it meant he wouldn’t be going to the Finals. She’d still watch, of course. It just wouldn’t be as good without Georgi.

She was the only one to recognize Georgi when he walked into a café in St. Peterburg where she’d gone to people-watch for research. He was alone, watching something on his phone. Marina wanted so badly to get up and go ask him for an autograph, but… she didn’t want to seem creepy. Although... it was a bit late for that, she knew she was staring and that was probably even more creepy.

The second time Georgi caught her staring, he got up and came over to her. He brought his tea. “Hello? I take it you recognize me?”

“Um, yes? I get why people don’t, without the makeup and all, but I recognize you. I’m a huge fan.”

“May I join you, then?”

“Sure.” Marina’s brain broke. This is not how her afternoon was supposed to go. “What were you watching?”

“Just reviewing programs for everyone in the Finals tonight. I’m very curious to see if Katsuki can pull off two clean programs to try to convince Viktor to stay, since he refuses to comment about his plans for after the Finals.”

“You think Viktor might stay on? He’s not coming back?”

Georgi snorted. It was the cutest thing Marina had ever seen. “The only way Viktor's leaving Yuuri is if Yuuri kicks him out. People call me dramatic over my breakup? They didn’t see Viktor between last year’s Finals and when he finally ran off to Japan… and that wasn’t even a breakup, it was a one-night stand who didn’t call.”

“Well, you did produce your programs about it… and with your dramatic flair, what else were people going to say?”

“Oh, true, I know. I’m certainly not denying that I’ve been a bit over-the-top. These days, that's mostly on the ice, though.”

Marina breathed a quick sigh of relief that he wasn't offended. “What about the others who made it? Anyone particularly interesting?”

“Well you know I’m not going to say anything but that Yuri Plisetsky is my favorite and I want him to win. He is my rinkmate. I don’t know Otabek Altin or Phichit Chulanont at all, although I liked Phichit’s short program a lot in China. Christophe beat me twice this season, so I would love to see him do well… and then there’s JJ.”

“JJ seems… polarizing. Every skating fan I know either loves him and is one of JJ’s Girls or hates him and hopes he can’t hit a single jump in the Finals.”

Georgi smiled. “That’s about right. I don’t mind him, he’s a young skater with more confidence than sense so he comes off cocky, but he’s a good guy. He’s invited me to help with his summer project this year. He’s working with a summer camp for poor children.” Georgi leaned forward. “I just can’t cheer for JJ because he has no sense when it comes to the artistic side of the sport. Have you seen his short program outfit this year?”

Marina giggled. “It’s awful! Doesn’t really look like something a king would wear.”

They talked for hours, until an alarm went off on Georgi’s phone. “I should be getting home… wouldn’t want to miss the Short Program. It was nice meeting you… and I just realized I never got your name. Do you have anything on you you’d like me to sign for you?”

“Marina, and here.” He knew she was a fan, so it wasn’t that embarrassing when she reached into her bag and pulled out a magazine with a recent interview about Carabosse and the fairy tale he was telling through his skates. Georgi took it and signed it. “Thank you so much! I should probably get home too.”

It wasn’t until she got home that she looked at the autograph. In addition to his signature, there was a message: To Marina – the lovely writer and fan who brightened my day with her sunshine. Underneath the signature was a number. It looked like a phone number. Her fingers trembled as she typed it into her phone, and she had to retype it and the text she sent several times.

_Is this what I think it is?_

_**Is this Marina?** _

_Yes._

_**Then if you think this is Georgi, it is.** _


	3. Day 3 - Love Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to yesterday's fic, where Georgi made a friend at a cafe and they bonded.
> 
> Tags: Georgi/OC, ambiguous dates, friends to lovers?

Marina had no idea what was happening to her life, but she loved it. After the day in the café, she had been texting Georgi Popovich frequently. After Nationals, where Georgi took the bronze medal behind Yuri Plisetsky and Viktor Nikiforov, who could not possibly be human. After being out of skating for nine months, Viktor had programs up to his usual production standards, if not his usual skating standards. The sad part was that Viktor Nikiforov on an off day skated well enough to beat nearly everyone else in Russia. His win over Plisetsky was questionable, but it was also close, so Marina wasn’t going to argue too much.

With bronze, Georgi would be going to Europeans and the alternate for Worlds. Marina sent him a congratulations text and Georgi responded quickly. The next day, her doorbell rang. There was no one outside, but there was a stuffed bunny on her porch holding a plastic-wrapped pink tulip. There wasn’t a note or any indication of who sent it, but Marina had a guess. She took a picture of it and texted it to Georgi.

_Is this from you?_

_**Yes.** _

_Thank you! It’s lovely._

Despite his busy training schedule, Georgi initiated a weekly café date – not that it was a date, really, just getting together to drink tea and talk about skating and watch people. The second week, Georgi mentioned that he’d bought her books and started reading them. Marina couldn’t believe it. He seemed interested in them.

Georgi didn’t do as well at Europeans as Marina had expected. His programs seemed a little off. After the free skate, Marina texted him.

_Is everything okay?_

_**I’m fine. Yakov warned me this would happen when I told him what I was skating this season.** _

_What happened?_

_**Getting over Anya’s made it harder to connect to the program.** _

_**The emotion that used to come so naturally doesn’t anymore.** _

_**If I have to skate at Worlds, I should be able to fix it by then.** _

_**I didn’t realize how bad it had gotten until the short program yesterday.** _

_**That was a disaster.** _

_Have to skate at Worlds?_

_**Well you know I’d like to.** _

_**But not at the expense of Viktor or Yuri.** _

Once again, a couple days later, Marina heard the doorbell. There was another bunny, this one with a red tulip. She picked it up with a goofy smile and set the bunny beside the other one on her nightstand. This time, she didn't need to ask.

Café days continued. They lasted longer, now that Georgi had more time to relax, and after one stretched out to late in the evening Georgi insisted on taking her out to dinner. This one felt almost like a real date, especially when Georgi walked her home afterward. She immediately sat down and called her sister, and her sister agreed that this sounded a lot like a date – except that if it were an actual date, he’d probably have tried to kiss her.

The next week, Georgi surprised Marina again – this time, with an invitation to come to his house and watch Four Continents with him. “You’re interested in Four Continents?”

“Of course! I’m friendly with many of those skaters, and Yuuri’s my rinkmate now.”

“Okay, then. Sure. Sounds like fun!”

When Marina’s sister heard the news, she flailed and insisted that this had to be a date. He’d invited her to his house! After ten minutes of cringe-inducing advice, Marina finally hung up on her and dove into her writing to distract herself.

Despite her repeated attempts to convince herself this wasn’t a date, Marina couldn’t stop herself from taking extra care picking her clothes and doing her hair. She grabbed her laptop and phone, along with the bottle of wine and the cookies she’d baked. Georgi was very appreciative. He’d cooked breakfast for them both. Between skaters, they talked about the presentations – Georgi didn’t care much about the technical elements, and Marina was perfectly happy to focus on the artistic elements. She could talk about the technical stuff with her friends online.

Georgi glanced at her laptop during a flurry of typing as one of the ladies’ skaters struggled with even basic elements. “Did you tell your friends where you’re watching today?”

Marina blushed. “I haven’t told them about meeting you other than that first time, so they’d never believe me. Or, if they did believe me, they’d get the wrong idea about it.”

“The wrong idea?”

“You know. That this is more than it is.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?”

“It’d be weird.”

“I meant would it be a bad thing if it were more than it is.”

“No, that would be pretty cool, but…”

“Would you like to make it more than it is?”

“I would, if you’re interested. I know you said you were getting past the breakup, but… it was pretty intense, and I don’t want to be a rebound.”

“It’s in the past. I’m ready to move on, and I like you. A lot.”

“Can I tell them? Can I say you’re my boyfriend?”

“Sure. If you need me to do anything to prove it, it’ll have to wait until after Cathy Tanaka skates, or Mila will kill me for missing it.”

Marina giggled and started typing again. As expected, no one believed her. That was okay. They would eventually.


	4. Day 4 - Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgi's heart is broken, and he lets it out the only way he knows how: skating.
> 
> Inspired by "The Show Must Go On". Ish.
> 
> Tags: Possessive Georgi, Jealous Georgi, Using Art to Express Emotions

The apartment was too empty without Anya. Where else did Georgi have to go, though? Anywhere he’d be interested in going, he’d see Anya there whether she was or not.

Why had Anya chosen Dmitri over him? Dmitri was a speed skater! All he had was speed.

He wasn’t supposed to be on the ice, but he didn’t care. On the ice, he was an artist. He could express himself more easily and fully here than he could anywhere else. He was starting to get old, by figure skating standards, but that happened to everyone. Georgi still had art inside him, and even when his heart was breaking, the show must go on.

Heartbreak might be a good theme for the season. He’d have to think about that.

When the song changed, so did Georgi’s mood. The music was angry, passionate, and it brought out the rage Georgi had. Anya was his. She’d promised. They belonged to each other. How dare she throw that connection away? She deserved to be punished! Made to see how wrong she was! How could he lock her away from Dmitri? She’d promised to love Georgi forever, so once he got her away from Dmitri, she should come back. But what if she didn’t? What could he do that would guarantee she’d never leave him again?

The music changed again. This song was too happy. Too upbeat. He couldn’t do much of anything with this, but he tried. He put on a mask, trying to remember what it was like when Anya was with him. He couldn’t. His heartbreak was consuming him.

The show must go on. He had to force his way through this, otherwise he’d have to declare his theme for the season “Heartbreak.” He could just hear Yakov’s commentary about that. And Yuri’s. And Viktor’s.

Viktor. Now there was someone who had no room to mock Georgi for his dramatic reactions.

The next song was full of sorrow and longing. Now that, Georgi could do. Why did Anya leave him? Had he not been good enough? Was she disappointed that he’d always been in Viktor’s shadow? She can’t have thought he didn’t love her enough, or that Dmitri loved her more. Why couldn’t she see where she belonged? How could he bring her back?

Maybe he _would_ skate “Heartbreak”. He seemed to have a lot of feelings about it, and it would be better than the theme Yuri was pitching of tigers. He could even feel a story taking shape, channeling first his anger then his grief. He’d have to find the right music, but that was easy. He skated, thinking about the story he wanted to tell, when “Carabosse” came up on his iPod.

The evil witch, cursing Anya to sleep forever, until awakened by true love’s kiss… and then for the free skate, the prince who will bring her back to life and in true fairy tale style win her heart and her hand. Perfection.


	5. Day 6 - Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russian Skate Fam takes Georgi out drinking after he and Anya break up. They miscalculated and picked a place with a karaoke machine.
> 
> Tags: This is awful, karaoke, I apologize to everyone

There was an old joke that “karaoke” was Japanese for “tone deaf”. Yuri thought maybe “self-humiliation” would be better.

Georgi couldn’t sing. This was true under the best of circumstances. Tonight it was not even close to the best circumstances.

1\. His girlfriend dumped him a week before.  
2\. She let him know this was happening over SnapChat.  
3\. By sending him a picture of her kissing her new boyfriend.  
4\. Georgi hadn’t showed up to the rink for a week.  
5\. Viktor and Mila had the “brilliant” idea to kidnap him.  
6\. And take him to a bar.  
7\. With an open tab. (Viktor was paying for all of them.)  
8\. And a karaoke stage.  
9\. There were approximately fourteen empty beer glasses on the table.  
10\. Two were Viktor’s.  
11\. One was Mila’s.  
12\. Even in Russia, no one would sell alcohol to someone who was barely fifteen.  
13\. Georgi was the only other person there.

Now Georgi was on stage. His normally well-kept hair was messed up, he had no makeup on because of the kidnapping, and somehow he looked more emo than usual. It did not help that he was singing Culture Club. “Do You Really Want To Hurt Me”? “Miss Me Blind”? When Georgi decided to sing “Never Gonna Give You Up”, Yuri decided he was done. He was leaving. Rinkmate or not, he could not stay here and watch this shit.

Viktor and Mila let him go. They were having entirely too much fun watching Georgi make an idiot of himself. Then Georgi hit the weepy stage of drunk, singing “Right Here Waiting” and “Everything I Do I Do It For You”, and Mila couldn’t take it anymore either. “Should we go… save everyone from him?” she whispered to Viktor.

“Probably.” He made no move to get up and go retrieve Georgi, though. Not until Georgi started in on “I Will Always Love You”. At that point, there were no more words between him and Mila. They got up and hauled Georgi off-stage. “That’s enough for one night, my friend. Come drink some more.”


	6. Day 7 - Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georgi rescues Anya from a dragon. She doesn't hold up her end of the traditional fairy tale bargain.
> 
> Tags: Fairy Tale AU, Dragons, Georgi Is A Jerk, Anya's Not Much Better

The rules said that when a dashing young hero rescued a maiden from an evil dragon, he earned her hand in marriage. Prince Georgi held up his end of the bargain. The lovely maiden Anya had been taken from her home, which was destroyed by the dragon’s cruel fires, killing her parents. Her sister Stasia was presumed killed as well, as no one had seen the lesser of the sisters being carried off by the dragon, leaving Anya alone in the world.

She had been terrified, screaming as the dragon carried her away. News reached Prince Georgi, who swore a vow to track her down and set out to save her from the beast. It took days of toil to find the dragon’s lair, and more days to climb the mountain to reach it. The fight against the dragon was long, and difficult, and Georgi was nearly cooked in his own armor more than once. Nevertheless, he prevailed, and the dragon’s corpse burst into flame, sizzling to ash in minutes.

He found Anya chained spread-eagle to a large pile of gold and jewels. He couldn’t find a key, so he improvised by finding a jeweled hairpin and using it to pick the locks on her cuffs. “Are you all right, my lady?”

Anya burst into sobs, clutching at Georgi’s tunic. “That beast killed my family!”

“I know, my lady. They have been avenged.” He offered her a hand up, which she took gratefully. In her bare feet, the journey would be nearly impossible, so Georgi searched the dragon’s horde. He found a pair of boots made of a fine green suede that looked to be the right size, or close enough. Anya tried them on and nodded. They would do. They both gathered as much of the gold and jewels as they could carry, and then started on the long trip down the mountain.

At the bottom of the mountain, Georgi’s horse waited, and he was able to purchase another for the maiden with the tender feet. The boots had been better than nothing, but her feet were still bloodied and blistered from the journey. The return to the castle only took a couple days, as Georgi knew where he was going this time. Once there, his sister Mila took Anya off to get her cleaned up and seen to, while Georgi reported to his father Yakov that the dragon who had assaulted their kingdom was slain.

Anya remained at the castle for three months, during which it was assumed by all that she would be Georgi’s bride. Then, one day, she vanished. The only clue was a withered bundle of herbs left on her pillow. Georgi took them to his youngest brother, Yuri, who was studying to be a mage since it was unlikely he would ever be king. Yuri identified the herbs as the components of a powerful sleep spell, one that would have put Anya into a sleep deep enough that she could be carried out of the castle and even flown or put on a horse to ride somewhere else without waking up. He did a quick tracking spell, using the lock of hair Georgi had in a locket.

The spell allowed Georgi to navigate to Anya using the locket. It took him back to the dragon’s cave, where Anya and her sister Stasia were drinking wine and carousing with young men Georgi didn’t recognize at all.

Anya and Stasia exchanged a look of disbelief when they saw him. “I guess he loves you, Sis. Such a shame for him!” Stasia giggled and snuggled into the young man whose lap she was seated on. “What are you going to do about him?”

“Georgi, you should go. I’m in no danger, I’m here of my own will, and I’m with my sister. This is no place for a prince, and I’m no fit princess or queen.” Anya looked genuinely regretful as she came forward to stroke Georgi’s cheek. “When you rescued me, it was much appreciated, but I never intended to stay with you. I always planned to come back here, with my sister and our friends. Stasia finally came to get me. I’m sorry you came all this way just to leave disappointed, but this is my home, now.”

“But… Anya…”

“No, my prince. My place is here, with my sister and our friends. Go.”

Something in Georgi snapped, and he drew the bundle of herbs Yuri had given him – a fresh version of the spell used on Anya at the palace. Yuri had told him the words. Stasia dove for him as he spat them out, but she was too late. Everyone in the cave dropped into a deep slumber, except for Georgi. He turned and left, leaving everyone to sleep for all eternity, for all he cared.


End file.
